


6. Naughty vs. Nice

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, Is it Naughty?, Is it Nice?, Naughty and nice, both?, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley still do their good and bad deeds respectively. But those deeds have different results these days.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	6. Naughty vs. Nice

“Must you always make changes when I ask you to deliver my good will?”

_Twelve hot chocolates for volunteers at the shelter. Delivered just above lukewarm._

_Twenty-four new gaming console controllers delivered to university dorms. No batteries._

_Full meal catered to small businesses open for holiday shopping. No utensils or puddings._

”Yes, because you do it too.”

_Desserts sent to cutthroat legal firm. All frosting’s come off on the boxes._

_Mobile phone services down, again. Video calls with family miraculously unaffected._

_Glitter bombs sent to both Heaven and Hell’s management. Unaltered._

“Wait, whose was that?”

“You know, I’m not sure.”


End file.
